Before the Dragon
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: Part One of my Masters Fluff series.  I thought I'd try my hand at a relatively young Iroh and his misadventures in love and life.  Rated T for mild sexual situations  in later chapters , mild violence, and some cussing.
1. no drunk flirting

A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at a relatively young Iroh. I'm being liberal with friendships and acquaintances-most of it's fluffy goodness-and I'm getting rough ages from the avatarwiki site.

And as always, I don't own Avatar, but Kaida and Katsu are mine!

Chapter one: Friends don't let friends flirt drunk.

* * *

><p>Two young soldiers were sitting at a table in a bar after a long day. Both handsome, both dressed in the traditional Fire Nation armor, both sitting with a beer in front of them. Through the course of the evening one was trying to engage in conversation, but his was friend distracted by a pretty face across the room.<p>

"Iroh...Iroh? Iroh!" His friend got his attention as he grabbed for the Prince's beer.

"Huh?" The young prince turned to his friend.

"Your beer is getting warm," His friend took a swig, "What's left of it."

"Jeong Jeong, how do you know when you're in love?" Iroh looked back at the dainty waitress.

Jeong Jeong rolled his eyes, "Is that why we come to this dump? They don't even have fire flakes..." He began to watch the waitress his friend was enamored with. She was relatively short, had long black hair that she tied away from her face with a red ribbon, and big hazel eyes that were almost out of place in her thin face.

"I don't get it, I've been coming here for weeks and all I have to show for it is her name. And I got that from the bartender!"

"I can't stand seeing you drunk and in love," Jeong Jeong sighed, "Ok, here's what you do..." He whispered in the prince's ear.

"Are you sure?" Iroh slightly slurred as Jeong Jeong motioned for the waitress.

"Just say it like I told you. And be sure to use her name, girls like that!"

Iroh nodded, turned to the waitress, and managed to mumble, "Kaida, is your father a thief? Because he stole my wallet and put it in your eye."

Jeong Jeong slapped his forehead. The waitress, Kaida, raised her eyebrows, "You're not very good at this are you?" Iroh put his head down on the table in shame. She looked at Jeong Jeong, "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, I'll have another beer and my friend will have sake to wash down his humiliation." As she walked away he turned to Iroh, who still had his head on the table, "After this round let's go, I think you've had enough."

Before the prince could respond they heard a commotion outside. The patrons of the bar looked at the pair of soldiers, "Well," Iroh said, "I guess this is part of the job description. Let's go."

The men went outside to find a small mob encouraging a fight between a grown man and a young teenager. The man was short, squat, and had dark hair and clean shaven face; the teen couldn't have been older than 15, had dark hair, and was tall and lanky. Although the teen was ducking and avoiding many blows the surrounding crowd made it impossible for him to flee. Iroh and Jeong Jeong exchanged quick glances and nodded before wading through the crowd. Jeong Jeong grabbed the teen, and in a fluid motion Iroh stepped in front of the man and caught the oncoming blow with his hand.

"The full grown oak fear the young sapling taking what is rightfully his but if the sapling doesn't take it will never grow."

Jeong Jeong gave a heavy sigh as he let go of the teen, "Please don't try proverbs when you're drunk."

Iroh ignored his friend and gave his full attention to the man in front of him, then asked in recognition, "Admiral Katsu? Why are you fighting a boy?"

"Prince Iroh?" The admiral bowed, then answered, "He stole from me, sir."

Iroh turned to the teen, "Is that true?"

"No," The teen said, "he's pissed because I was flirting with his daughter."

"You little pissant!" The admiral yelled back.

"Dirty old man! I should..."

The boy lunged but Jeong Jeong caught his arm and said quietly, "Calm down. Trust me, this is one fight you don't want." He then called to Iroh, "Your call, what do you want to do?"

Iroh looked at Katsu, then at the teenager, "It would be best if you two avoided each other in the future, yes?" They both nodded, "Good."

Jeong Jeong raised his voice, "Nothing more to see here, go home."

The crowd started to disperse, but before the teenager could disappear Iroh caught him by the arm, "Not you, boy."

"Don't call me 'boy'. Just because you're a soldier doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Brat!" Jeong Jeong spat out, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Don't listen to him," Iroh commented, then pointed out the teens split lip, "You're hurt, come inside."

As they escorted the teenager inside, Jeong Jeong whispered to Iroh, "Why are we helping him again?"

"Because we care about all citizens."

"Even obstinate teenagers who insult you?" Jeong Jeong raised an eyebrow.

Iroh chuckled, "Especially those."

The trio arrived at their table and sat. Kaida came over, "Almost didn't think you..." She gasped when she saw the addition, "Piandao, have you been fighting again?" she asked angrily.

"No!" The teen said obstinately.

"You two know each other?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, I volunteer at his youth camp. We'll talk about it later, young man," She turned to the soldiers, "I figured you guys left for good. Do you still want your drinks?"

"Yes, please," Jeong Jeong said.

As she left, Iroh turned back to Piandao, "I see skill in your fighting, unrefined as it is."

"They give us a little training at camp." The teen said.

"They don't do shit at those youth camps," Jeong Jeong sighed.

"I agree. I'd like to help you," Iroh said as Kaida returned, "Meet us at the south gate of the palace tomorrow afternoon if you want some proper training."

"He doesn't need any help fighting," Kaida said as she put down the drinks.

"It's alright," Iroh stated, taking his sake in one shot, "Kaida, more beer for my minions."

"You're so kind," Jeong Jeong said sarcastically.

"Let no one say Iroh is not benevolent!" He stated, then promptly fell off his chair.

...

A/N: There will be more from Katsu and Kaida later, I will not leave you in the dark :) And does anyone else love watching Iroh struggle with his crush? I know he has that smoothness buried somewhere deep within him, he just has to work on it...a lot...


	2. Education

A/N: I gave a little (or rather not so little) throwback to the Jasmine Dragon, hope you guys don't mind. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter, thanks to my friend L'ange-sans-ailes for the title to this story, and for all the encouragement.

Education without values, as useful as it is, seems rather to make man a more clever devil. –C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p>"Why are you waking me up so early?" Iroh groaned as he slowly propped himself up to look at his mother.<p>

"Because if one of the servants came in you would end up throwing something." Iroh glared at her, "Don't look at me like that, you're the one leaving Jeong Jeong waiting outside for you. And don't forget you did promise to take..."

"I didn't forget about lunch," He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good, because I made reservations for you at your favorite restaurant." She paused, then sighed, "Please talk to him about his behavior. His latest antics have servants quitting left and right."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

After a quick wash and a trip to the royal physician Iroh made his way outside. He stayed in the protective shade of the building while looking out-Jeong Jeong was passing the time with a small figure in the palace court yard. He lingered for a moment and watched as his best friend interacted with the six-year-old who was jumping around and pulling on Jeong Jeong.

Iroh called out from the shadows, "Ozai, leave the man alone."

"It's alright," Jeong Jeong smiled back, "The young prince is filled with fire this morning."

The boy bounded up to his brother, "You didn't forget about taking me to lunch, did you?"

Iroh chuckled to himself, "Was that today? I completely forgot to make reservations."

Ozai gasped, "No!"

Iroh outright laughed, "I think they'll make an exception for us."

"Yes!" The boy jumped up and down.

"But," Ozai stopped jumping and listened intently, "You have to give me some time to do my patrol. Go get ready."

"Okay," the young prince beamed and quickly disappeared inside.

Jeong Jeong looked at Iroh and smirked, "Looks like you had a rough night."

"How are you not in pain?" Iroh said as he shielded his eyes from the sun as he stepped into the courtyard.

"How are you in pain? You barely had anything to drink; you spent the whole night NOT talking to Kaida." The pair started walking out from the palace gates.

"I'd just as soon not talk about that failure, if it's all the same to you," He said while trying to stretch the hangover from his body.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think the girl I went home with last night robbed me." They turned just outside the gate and followed the road to the nearest market.

"What makes you say that?" Iroh asked.

"I woke up naked in the middle of my empty room." Jeong Jeong said, nonchalantly.

"Wait, didn't you drag me home last night?"

"I have a life outside of you." Jeong Jeong spat out as they passed a cabbage vendor.

"Since when?" Iroh asked, feigning shock.

"Since you decided to become mentor to that teenage vandal."

"Oh great spirits of the sky, did I really offer to train the boy?" Iroh put his hand to his brow.

"Yes, yes you did." Jeong Jeong said, clearly exasperated, "And don't think I'm going to have any part in that fiasco."

"Not even if I offer to pay for drinks?" Iroh looked at his friend and pulled a long face.

"Don't look at me like that. You may look innocent now but I know you just want to see that girl again."

"I told you I don't want to talk about that." Iroh sighed.

"If you don't make a clear move on her tonight, you know I will!"

Iroh thought for a moment, then said, "I'll make my move if you help me with training."

Jeong Jeong took a hard look at his friend, "Are you seriously playing that card?"

"Well I am the witty prince."

"I'll believe that when I see your moves tonight."

That ended the conversation. The pair continued their rounds in a comfortable silence. As they came near the town's best restaurant, the Jasmine Dragon, the friends stopped. There were two royal guards posted outside the door.

"I suppose this is my stop," Iroh said as he walked towards the entrance.

"Leave me alone with that boy and they won't find his body." Jeong Jeong called out.

"Duly noted," Iroh smiled at his friend as he slipped inside. His brother wasn't hard to spot; the entourage of armed guards immediately gave his position away. He made his way to the table, sat down, and waved his hand at the guards, "Leave us."

The lead guard stepped forward, "Prince Iroh, we have been ordered to stay with Prince Ozai. The Fire Lord has..."

"The Fire Lord is all the way in the palace and I am right here. What do you think I'll do if you don't give my brother and me some quality time?"

"But-" The guard started to protest before Iroh interrupted again.

"The least you could do is wait outside," The guards bowed and left the brothers alone.

Ozai looked at his with wide eyes, "That was awesome!"

"It's the least I could do for not being at home more often." Iroh raised an eyebrow, "I hear you're causing a lot of mischief."

"Who's going to stop the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh raised both eyebrows.

"I can't help it," Ozai whined, "it's so boring."

"That's no excuse. Boredom means you are wasting your time."

The younger prince crossed his arms and flopped back in his chair. "You never make any sense."

"Sense comes with age, brother.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Iroh was at the south gates of the palace on time. He found his trusted friend and his new trainee standing on opposite sides of the gate, facing away from each other.<p>

Iroh grinned as he stepped closer, "Alright, let's see what the boy can do. Let's go inside."

"I have a name!" Piandao said angrily.

"No one cares," Jeong Jeong stated. The trio walked inside the gates.

"Why is he even here?" Piandao exclaimed, very exasperated, " Why am I fighting this deadbeat? I bet he couldn't burn a coal!"

"Jeong Jeong is a skilled fire bender. Plus, if I'm sparring with you I can't thoroughly watch you. What have they taught you in that camp?"

"Basic offense, a little weapons training."

"What about bending?" Asked Iroh.

Piandao hung his head, but said nothing.

"Silence?" Jeong Jeong threw up his hands, "Thank you spirits for this reprieve. I'll-"

Iroh put his hand on his friends shoulder, stopping him. "You can't bend, can you?"

"No." Piandao hung his head, "My parents were both masters. They were so ashamed of me they left me on the front steps of the orphanage."

Iroh nodded, then stepped back, "Now I know what we're working with. Take your stances, let's see what you can do."

"You're still going to train me?"

"I told you we would. Bending is only a part of fighting. Admiral Katsu, who you were unfortunate enough to meet last night, can't bend. But he still made it to that rank because of his focus and skill."

"Not to mention his bloodlust," Jeong Jeong said, "Are we going to stand here and talk all day or are we going to spar?"

Iroh nodded and stepped back. Piandao and Jeong Jeong faced each other and took basic offensive stances. They circled each other for a tense moment, then Piandao took initiative and charged. He tried to put a blow on Jeong Jeong's shoulder, but as soon as he got close enough the elder grabbed his arm and easily flipped him onto the ground. The teen jumped back up, unfazed, and charged again. He got in a few good hits, and the match lasted a good ten minutes. All the while, Iroh was shouting out advice, but Piandao was no match for the experienced soldier. Jeong Jeong quickly got Piandao on his back again, and this time the wind was knocked out of him.

"Alright," Iroh said, as Jeong Jeong helped the wheezing teen back up, "I've seen enough for now. Walk with us, I'll give you pointers."

"Where are we going?" Piandao asked enthusiastically.

"We shouldn't be taking him to that bar," Jeong Jeong said, "he'll throw your game."

"Don't worry, my friend, I have a plan." Iroh smiled.

"Oh really-the last time you had a plan we got stuck with him," Jeong Jeong stuck his thumb at Piandao.

"So Prince Iroh is a genius," Piandao grinned.

The trio made it to the bar and sat at a booth in the back. Kaida saw them sit down, said something to the bartender, and slowly made her way over to them.

"Ok, Prince Genius, I'm ready for this plan of yours." Jeong Jeong said quietly.

When she got to the table, he said, "Hi, I'm Iroh."

"Yes, I'm well aware of who the crowned prince of the Fire Nation is," She said with a hand on her hip.

"Smooth," Jeong Jeong said quietly.

"Shut up," Iroh said through his teeth.

"Just order her to go out with you." Jeong Jeong said.

"Well..." Iroh thought for a moment, "No that's dumb."

"Hello? I'm standing right here!" She said, slightly agitated.

"Your smoothness is beyond measure," Jeong Jeong whispered.

"Look," Kaida sighed, "If I agree to one date with you, ONE, will you quit bothering me?"

"Yes?" Iroh said, slightly confused.

"Alright," She said, "Meet me tomorrow at noon, by the fountain outside the Jasmine Dragon."

After she left, Jeong Jeong pat Iroh on the back and laughed, "I can see why you like her! Straight to the point-you need that, my friend."

After a short while Kaida came back with beer as well as dumplings for the trio at the back table.

"See," Iroh turned to Jeong Jeong, "They're getting better." He turned back to reach for the plate, only to be surprised that half of the food was gone already.

"Are you going to save any of those for us?" Jeong Jeong asked. Piandao had his mouth stuffed, so he just shook his head. Jeong Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How are you going to stop me?"

Piandao grabbed the plate and hid underneath the table. Iroh laughed, "He's a crafty one."

"He ate our dinner."

Iroh was about to respond when, with a great commotion, three men stepped through the door. It was Admiral Katsu with two of his henchmen.

"Wench, my soldiers and I are hungry! What does this sty have to offer?" The Admiral said loudly.

Jeong Jeong leaned over and said softly, "I believe he just called your date a wench."

Iroh nodded and got up, "I heard."

"Where's he going?" Piandao asked nervously, coming up from under the table.

"Boy, you are about to witness the most polite ass chewing of all four nations." Jeong Jeong said while managing to steal the last dumplings off the plate.

"Admiral Katsu," Iroh gave a polite smile, "I understand that you and your men are so hungry you may have forgotten your manners. I forgive you because I know that you are capable of gratitude, but the young lady may be less forgiving because she has only seen this dreadful side of you."

The admiral turned red.

Piandao asked softly, "And if the admiral doesn't like what he had to say?"

"Not even this admiral is fool enough to pick a fight with the crowned prince of the Fire Nation," Jeong Jeong responded. Admiral Katsu leapt to his feet, sword in hand. Jeong Jeong stood up and muttered, "Didn't see that coming."

Iroh said calmly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Your father can't save you here, boy," Katsu spat out.

"You're right, he can't but..." He paused for effect. Jeong Jeong leapt onto the admiral's table and dispatched his two henchmen, while Iroh finished, "You're outnumbered."

"And outclassed," said Jeong Jeong as he jumped down from the table.

Katsu was visibly shaking, but managed to keep his sword raised at Iroh, "One of these days I will end your little friend, Iroh, and you will face me in singles combat." He started walk briskly towards the door, leaving his henchmen behind.

"That's Prince Iroh to you, Katsu!" Jeong Jeong called out, defiantly. They made their way back to the booth.

"Why did you stick up for him?" Piandao asked Jeong Jeong.

"That's what friends do," Jeong Jeong gave a rare genuine smile.

Kaida came back up to the table, shaking, "The owner wants to talk with you."

Iroh looked at Jeong Jeong, "Take him home?"

Jeong Jeong nodded, finished his beer in a quick swig, and said "Let's go."

After they were out the door, Piandao asked hopefully, "So, same time tomorrow?"

Jeong Jeong sighed, "I believe Prince Iroh has tomorrow booked, with that date. Afterwards he has a meeting he can't miss, and that will take the entire afternoon." He looked at Piandao, who seemed disappointed at the news, "But if you want, I can take you shopping. I can tell the clothes you are in now hinder your movement, but I'm afraid we don't have anything that would fit your stature; you're too thin."

The mention of shopping seemed to cheer Piandao up. Jeong Jeong added, "Do you know what street the tailor is on?" The teen nodded, "Good, meet me there tomorrow afternoon."


	3. Cptn Kelly's Kitchen

A/N: This chapter was harder to write than I thought. Thanks for all the reviews, and thank you to my friend L'ange-sans-ailes for inflating my ego and keeping me focused for this story, especially the fight scene. And I've realized I turned Jeong Jeong into a ladies man-I think it's a kindness for what I'm going to do to him in this chapter. Enjoy!

Never go a'courtin in Captain Kelly's kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next morning Iroh met Jeong Jeong in the palace courtyard on time for their morning patrol.<p>

"I think I was followed this morning," Jeong Jeong said, "I don't trust Katsu."

"I don't blame you. I'm going to have to explain away stationing two armed guards at that bar for the foreseeable future."

"Oh, so you're dating the owner now." Jeong Jeong said smugly.

"Very funny." Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose, "This whole thing with Admiral Katsu is giving me a headache. I don't even know if my date is still on for today. She might be too scared."

"She'll be there, I can feel it," He chuckled, then added "Whatever you do, don't go back to her place."

"Why is that?" Iroh questioned.

"Years ago, I was flirting with this girl in the next town over. She seemed a little off, but she was a sexy little thing, and I managed to get her to agree to a date. I made the mistake of going on her turf. We were making sparks in her bed, and the next thing I know I'm getting my ass handed to me by her lover."

"Smooth." The Prince smiled.

"You haven't heard the half of it. I felt the bastard pull me out of bed by my hair, and the girl yell 'Lee, stop' as I got a fist repeatedly to the stomach. I looked up and instantly fell in love."

Iroh looked over at his friend, who looked him in the eye with calm nostalgia. "You're not joking. You fell in love with an asshole named Lee?"

"I fell in love with a porcelain skinned goddess named Lee! Don't you remember the girl I was with when I met you?"

"The little number from the northern province?" Iroh raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Jeong Jeong nodded, "The one that ran off with your brother's nanny."

"Now I understand why my father always says 'Never stick your dick in crazy.'" Iroh laughed.

"Speaking of crazy, I'm taking the boy shopping this afternoon." Jeong Jeong stuck out his hand.

"Yes, dear," He sighed and rolled his eyes as he dug in his pocket.

When patrol was finished Iroh made his way back through town. When he made it through the doors of the Jasmine Dragon, he was greeted by the owner and his wife.

"Ah, young Prince, you are here earlier than usual. How is your mother?" The owner bowed as he asked. He was an elderly gentleman, with many laugh lines worn proudly on his face.

"Fine, Mr. Liu." Iroh bowed respectfully back, "Listen, I'm going to be bringing in a young woman later, so I'd like to reserve my favorite table."

"With all due respect," Mrs. Liu chimed in, "it is too nice of a day to bring a pretty young lady inside. You should go to the park. We will pack a lunch for you."

"I proposed in that park," Mr. Liu smiled widely.

"Really?" Iroh asked.

"Oh yes," Mr. Liu grabbed his wife's hand, "since we found each other we could not be more happy."

"Well, thank you for the suggestion. I'll try a picnic." Iroh ordered and arranged for pickup, paid, and returned to the palace to get ready.

When he returned to town he saw Kaida waiting, sitting on the fountain looking at the water. She was wearing a plain red kimono with a blue sash around her waist, and a blue ribbon tied her hair away from her face.

"Well hello," Iroh grinned, walking up to her.

She stood up, "Hello."

"Glad to see you. I wasn't sure you were going to show up."

"Why?" She asked indignantly. He held up his hands in defense.

"Well, your boss seemed angry last night, is he is okay with this?" Iroh questioned.

"Not entirely. But what I do on my personal time isn't any of his business, is it?" As she said this Iroh noticed Mr. Liu bringing out a picnic basket. As the old man handed him the basket he whispered in the prince's ear.

Iroh nodded and said quietly, "I understand. I wouldn't worry, it was probably just someone from my father's employ wondering what I'm up to. Thank you," Mr. Liu bowed and went back inside. Iroh turned back to Kaida, "And thank you for showing up. Seeing you always brings light into my weary day."

The young woman let go a small smile as Iroh inspected the baskets contents, "Surely a prince has luxuries that can occupy him better than a lowly bar maid."

"Luxuries I would gladly trade for time with you, fair maiden," He stuck out his free arm, and she looped hers through as they walked towards the park.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down at the market...<p>

"Good, you made it," Jeong Jeong said. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, mother," Piandao rolled his eyes.

"Good, more dumplings for me." The soldier said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Piandao paused, "then no I haven't eaten."

They ordered at a street vendor. As soon as they got their food, Piandao blurted out, "So, what's the royal family like?"

"You obviously have not been taught manners," Jeong Jeong sighed.

"What? I'm just making conversation," Piandao said.

"As Prince Iroh's right hand man, I'm trusted not to divulge information." They found an empty bench and sat down.

"Oh, right," Piandao said hopefully, "If I'm lucky I'll end up someone's right hand man in prison."

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Jeong Jeong asked seriously.

"You ever heard of anyone from an orphanage doing anything good?" Piandao asked, then added dramatically, "I heard they grind orphans to make gruel."

"You are a sad little boy."

"C'mon, indulge me. Don't tell me you don't have any embarrassing stories about Prince Iroh?"

"You have no idea. But above all he is a good man and a skilled fighter, you are lucky he decided to train you."

"I haven't even seen him fight!" Piandao threw up his hands in frustration, "He talks his way out of everything."

"That is no small thing." Jeong Jeong paused, thoughtfully, then said, "Ultimate mastery is not only having control of your body, but also your mind. Now, take Prince Ozai: he is a destructive child with poor impulse control. Even at such a young age his bending style is entirely comprised of offensive maneuvers."

"But isn't that fire bending's one great weakness, no defensive technique?"

"For now," Jeong Jeong picked up his chopsticks, "Now, eat before it gets cold."

* * *

><p>"So after he passed out," Kaida giggled, "We put itching powder down his pants."<p>

"Well, it sounded like he deserved it," Iroh smiled. She was seated on the grass, while he was lying on his side looking up at her. They had just finished their meal and they were letting it settle.

"Did Piandao show up yesterday?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, we had a sparring session with him. He's a skilled fighter, I'm going to recommend him to the basic training camp; we need good soldiers like him."

"You would do that for him, someone you don't even know?"

"It's we who are lost that need the most guidance," He noticed she smiled at that remark, and sat up, "Your smile guides me. You are clever as well as beautiful,"

She diverted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn. Let me walk you home," He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, and as she stood up, Iroh said quietly, "You really do have a pretty smile, you should do it more often."

Without warning, she kissed him lightly on the lips, "If I get to see you again I will have more to smile about."

* * *

><p>Jeong Jeong held up a black kung fu gi, "What do you think?"<p>

"Does it come in any other colors?" Piandao asked.

"Here's a nice crimson and gold one," The tailor offered.

Piandao held it up to his body, thinking. He then asked, "Does it make my butt look big?"

"Yes," Jeong Jeong smirked as Piandao glared at him, "Why don't you try it on?"

"I'll take the black one," Piandao said, still glaring at Jeong Jeong.

"Alright, let's get you fitted," The tailor led him to the back room.

Jeong Jeong turned to the apprentice, "So, young lady, how did you get into the tailoring business?"

"My father is the tailor," She said bluntly.

"That would help," He thought for a moment, and a sly grin snuck across his face. He asked, "Do you have a fitting room?"

"Of course," She looked him up and down and gave a coy smile, "I'll be happy to take your measurements."

* * *

><p>Iroh was all smiles as he made his way into the war council. He sat and paid attention as best he could, but he found it difficult being stuck inside with stuffy old men with stuffy, well-worn plans when he was just outside with a beautiful woman. Time wore on for the poor prince.<p>

Just when he thought end was in sight, Iroh noticed a messenger come in and kneel at the Fire Lord's side, behind the wall of blue fire, whispering in his ear.

* * *

><p>Piandao came out of the back room with the tailor, but Jeong Jeong and the tailor's daughter were nowhere to be seen. Then they heard a commotion from one of the fitting rooms, then a low growl and a giggle. The tailor stormed off in the direction of the noise. Piandao tried to listen in, but something outside the window caught his attention. Admiral Katsu was across the street, with two new minions.<p>

"Where does he find these creeps?" Piandao asked himself. He then noticed Katsu trying to intimidate a vendor. He looked back-Jeong Jeong was busy arguing with the tailor. Piandao slipped outside.

"Hey, Admiral Bitchface!" The trio turned around. Everyone who heard the insult backed up, creating a large circle around the situation.

"Did you address me, street rat?" Katsu marched towards the teen.

Just then, Jeong Jeong came running out of the tailors, shirtless and tying up his pants. He grabbed Piandao by the arm, "What on earth did you just do?"

"I know what I'm doing," Piandao said defensively.

"Do you now?" Katsu asked menacingly, now just feet away.

"Listen," Jeong Jeong said, defensively stepping in front of Piandao, "Teenagers can be stupid, especially this one. Let's be adults about this."

"Shut up, you frigid streak of piss," Katsu said quietly, pointing his finger in Jeong Jeong's face, "Just because you surround yourself with nobility does not mean you are better than me."

"I'm better than you because I know how to carry myself in public."

"I will not tolerate this disrespect!" Katsu said indignantly.

"Aren't you going to talk your way out of this like Iroh?" Piandao asked.

"He can't talk his way out of this," Katsu shoved Jeong Jeong, "He can't even talk girls out of their pants!"

Jeong Jeong's hands explode in flames as he took an offensive stance. Katsu's minions flanked him on either side.

Jeong Jeong smirked as he unleashed twin streams of fire at the smug admiral. The smirk quickly left his face as Katsu's cohorts stepped into the path of the flame and extinguished it.

"Shocked?" Katsu asked calmly as he drew his sword, "I consider Prince Iroh my personal enemy but you will be the first to experience my newest technique. You will pay for making a fool of me."

"Cheater," Piandao called out.

"He's not a cheater," Jeong Jeong said, retaking his stance, "He just changed the rules in the middle of the fight, like a coward. Put down your sword, Katsu."

"Only a fool gives up his advantage," Katsu lunged. Jeong Jeong tried to throw a fireball, but the two fire benders were too fast for him and extinguished it again; as Katsu slashed Jeong Jeong blocked it, but he was to slow, and the sword came up and caught him in the right eye.

Jeong Jeong fell to his knees, blood running down his face. Katsu strutted towards the downed Jeong Jeong, sword in hand, "You think you're a master?" He raised his sword, put it to Jeong Jeong's temple, and slowly ran his sword parallel to the first line of blood.

With a yell, Piandao jumped on Katsus back. Katsu reeled back and dropped his sword. Jeong Jeong pulled himself up, and while Katsu's henchmen were trying to pry the teen off of him, he gave him a punch to Katsu's solar plexus. Jeong Jeong grabbed Piandao and started to run.

"Any more brilliant ideas?" Piandao asked, out of breath.

"Will you just shut up and get saved?" As they tried to get away, Katsu and his henchmen started after them. Jeong Jeong pushed Piandao ahead, "Keep running, boy!"

He turned to face the trio, bent his knees in a slight crouch, moved his arms in a circular motion, and as he finally moved them to the sky he threw up a fire wall.

Katsu's minions disappeared, too intimidated. "Cowards!" Katsu yelled after them, and was left standing alone.

* * *

><p>In the war council, the group had just been dismissed. As the rest of the group dispersed, Iroh heard Fire Lord Azulon call out to him.<p>

"Prince Iroh, a word with you."

Iroh winced. He walked up the steps, parted the blue flames, and knelt and bowed in front of his father, an old man tired with war and bitter with regret.

"Son," Azulon put his hand to his temple, "Would you explain to me why your friend Jeong Jeong was with a young vandal today."

"Piandao?" Iroh felt a rock drop in his stomach.

"I don't need his name; I need to know what business they had attacking Admiral Katsu."

"Why..." Iroh sat in shock.

"Yes, that is the question," Fire Lord Azulon knit his eyebrows together.

"Father, I believe it was self-defense. The admiral is abusing his power."

"I don't care! Your friend cannot fight his superiors in broad daylight in the middle of the market! You are lucky I haven't thrown him in jail."

Iroh clenched his teeth together, knowing there was no use arguing.

As soon as he was dismissed, Iroh rushed to the medical unit at the military camp. He saw Jeong Jeong sitting up on a cot, a female Doctor stitching up his wounds.

"How are you, my friend?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much tail I'm going to get with these scars? And the stories from the back of the bar will ensure I am taken care of for years to come."

"Same old Jeong Jeong," Iroh smiled weakly.

"Have you heard about the boy?" Jeong Jeong asked, "They rushed him out when they brought me in."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I can't very well tell the story if he dies at the end!"

"He's fine," The Doctor said, "He escaped with only bruises. Hold still, I still need to apply the gauze."

"Katsu needs to pay for this." Iroh said quietly.

"Challenge him."

"I don't know," Iroh hesitated, "It wouldn't be good for moral if people saw their Crowned Prince fighting with an admiral; we're supposed to be on the same side."

"You're good," The Doctor said, packing up her things. Jeong Jeong felt along the gauze temporarily shielding his eye, before the Doctor swatted his hand away. "Leave it for at least 48 hours."

"We need to get you a parrot-monkey to go with that eye patch." Iroh grinned.

"Same old Iroh," Jeong Jeong said.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, yes, that's my rendition of how he got his scars, you have no idea how difficult it was for me to write. And get ready for an anticlimactic final chapter.


	4. Sunrise

A/N: I thought chapter three was hard…And it seems there has been some confusion on ages, I'll have to make that clear in my next set of stories, my bad. I checked online when I was starting this story, and if Ozai was six that would put Iroh at about 25 and Jeong Jeong at about 21. It was just a shot in the dark for Piandao, I figured he was younger than Iroh because his hair wasn't gray, but for the purpose of my story I wanted him to be a teenager. Let's just say he aged well…

The path of the righteous is like the first gleam of dawn-Proverbs 4:18

* * *

><p>"Let me walk you home," Iroh said to Jeong Jeong.<p>

"Let me guess, you don't want me to get into any more trouble." Jeong Jeong reflected.

"Something like that."

Jeong Jeong jumped down from the cot. They stepped out and found Piandao just outside the door, doing push-ups.

"What are you doing, boy?" Jeong Jeong spat out.

"I have to start training harder," Piandao said, out of breath, "I have to get stronger so my friends don't get hurt."

"Get up," Jeong Jeong sighed, "You have no idea how filthy this floor is."

Piandao got up, faced Iroh and bowed. "I take full responsibility for what happened today. I started the fight, Jeong Jeong should not get in trouble for my actions."

"I thought I told you to lie and say Katsu started the fight!" Jeong Jeong said.

"But I won't remember the lie and we'd get in trouble twice."

"Damn kid." Jeong Jeong muttered.

"That's very brave of you, young man," Iroh said, "No one is getting in trouble. Everyone knows Katsu is an idiot, and it won't be long before his words return to him."

Piandao nodded.

"We should go to dinner," Jeong Jeong said, "I don't know about you but getting stitched up makes me hungry."

"We should go to the Jasmine Dragon," Iroh said.

Jeong Jeong sighed, "Has anyone told you how predictable you are?"

"Some people call it reliable." As they started for the restaurant Iroh smiled to himself.

They made their way into the Jasmine Dragon and were immediately seated at a corner booth. Not long after they ordered, Jeong Jeong's face lit up. He quietly asked Piandao, "Do you remember the name of the tailor's daughter?"

"Um...maybe Ling? You were the one 'tending her seam'." The teen said sarcastically.

"Boy, if I tried to remember all the girls I've been elbow deep in my brain would explode."

"Some people are lucky like that," Iroh said, "Why are you interested in names now?"

"I rather like my name," The tailor's daughter was standing at their table.

"Ling, right?" Jeong Jeong smiled weakly.

"Lian," She dryly corrected, then her face softened. "I think you are very brave for standing up to Katsu."

"Thank you, Lian." Jeong Jeong genuinely smiled. He then motioned for her to sit down and then whispered in her ear.

"The last time you said that you knocked my uterus crooked." She blurted out.

"It would help me recuperate," Jeong Jeong said as Lian got back up.

"Well, you know where I work." Lian winked as she walked away.

"How do you do that?" Piandao asked in wonder.

"Lots of practice, I'm sure," Iroh chuckled.

"If that was the case you would be better than me; it's pure skill, my friend." Jeong Jeong said as their food came to the table. Before Piandao could start on his food Jeong Jeong pulled his plate away.

"Hey!" Piandao said in anger.

"You see that girl at the bar?" Jeong Jeong nodded in her direction, "You'll get your food back when you ask her on a date."

"What if she says 'no'?"

"Would that be the worst thing that's happened to you today?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"What if she's a fire bender?" Piandao asked.

"Get her to warm up my tea."

"What do I say?" Piandao asked, slightly frustrated.

"Look her deep in the eyes, don't use a worn out pickup line, and pray that you didn't have the garlic bean paste for lunch."

Piandao glared at him, "That's the great sage's advice?"

"All you have to do is be kind and sweet and genuine." Jeong Jeong said, and Iroh and Piandao stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Alright," Piandao sighed, getting up, "But if I come back with fried squid-lion stuck up my nose I'm blaming you."

They watched as he strode up to the bar. Piandao glanced back suspiciously, and the duo at the booth looked away.

Iroh asked, "How do you think he'll do?" They heard a yelp, and the teen rushed back to the booth.

"Is that a radish in your nose?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"What?" Piandao asked loudly.

"He has carrots in his ears too..." Iroh laughed as Piandao cleaned himself up, "We should get this to go, before he turns into a salad."

"You know of a better way for him to get his vegetables?" Jeong Jeong said.

"Not funny," Piandao said, crossing his arms.

The consensus was to get the food to go. Once everything was boxed and ready, they stepped out the doors of the restaurant and into trouble. Just outside the restaurant a large crowd had gathered around the fountain.

"What's all this?" Iroh asked. The crowd parted as the trio stepped through to find Admiral Katsu face down in the shallow water of the fountain.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Prince Iroh found himself kneeling before his father.<p>

"Am I truly to believe that you and your vagrant friends had nothing to do with this?"

"Father, I can assure you that we knew nothing."

"What about that mercurial boy your friend is so proud of?"

"He was being treated in the medical ward. Then we went to get food. None of us had time!"

"How convenient." Azulon paused while he put his hand to his forehead, "You know he was looking for a husband for his daughter. She has just come of age."

Iroh remained silent, so Azulon continued. "Now that her father is dead, Meiling needs a husband to take his place."

"What are you implying?" The Prince said suspiciously.

"You know damn well what I'm implying. I know you've had your eye on a few of the local girls, but I want you to marry someone with good lineage. I will not promote you to general until you've married and produced an heir."

"I don't want to marry Meiling, she's still a child! I want to make my own way."

"Son, you need to forgo what you think is best-you are in a precarious position, and you need to rethink your priorities. Forget this foolishness, follow your destiny."

* * *

><p>Iroh was still agitated the next day. He had arranged for other soldiers to replace Jeong Jeong and himself on their morning patrol, so the duo saw each other at lunch on the palace courtyard.<p>

"I can't believe he wants me to marry a 15-year-old," Iroh said in frustration.

"What's so hard to believe?" Jeong Jeong asked. "It's not the first thing he's pushed you into."

"She's a child! Can you see Piandao getting married right now?"

"I don't see him ever getting married." Jeong Jeong said quietly.

"And her father despises me!" Iroh threw up his hands.

"Katsu's dead..." Jeong Jeong said, slightly confused.

"I can feel his despise from the afterlife." Iroh said, with much conviction.

"Well, if this issue isn't resolved by the end of the week, drop me a line." Jeong Jeong stated, picking at his food.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked, concern in his voice.

"I've joined the Navy." Jeong Jeong said nonchalantly.

"What? How am I supposed to function without my second in command?"

"My friend, you can't bail us out of every situation we get into. I board the ship in two days."

"But your eye-" He started before Jeong Jeong put up his hand to stop him.

"Will heal and you need to continue being the man I know you to be."

"What will I do without you, old friend?"

"You will do what you did before me, with me, and after me; lead our great nation to countless victories."

* * *

><p>Very early the next day Iroh was waiting when Kaida got off work.<p>

"Well this is a nice surprise," She smiled as she walked up to him.

"I thought you'd like an escort home. You never know what could happen at four in the morning."

"Like getting off work and finding your stalker waiting for you," She said sarcastically.

"My point exactly," He smiled as she took his arm.

"How's your friend?" She asked.

"Jeong Jeong? He'll be fine; evil spirits gather around the campfire and tell horror stories about him."

"I heard he signed up for the Navy."

Iroh stopped, then looked intently at her. "How'd you know that?"

"When you grow up in a neighborhood like mine you pick up a few things," She smiled slyly.

Iroh thought for a moment, torn at the new realization, but decided to let it go. He changed the subject, "Have you ever had strawberry tarts while overlooking the rising sun?"

"I don't suppose you'd like to indulge me?" She asked coyly.

"Anything for a pretty lady. Chef Bo Rai Cho always leaves pastries out for the other servants to indulge on. Once you taste one you'll be hooked for life."

Iroh led her to the palace's servants kitchen.

"Your servants are lucky," Kaida said, "This is a nice view."

"Chef Bo Rai Cho says it's the secret to his success. This looks over the garden; see that pond," He pointed out the window, "The turtle-duck just laid her eggs, I'll bring you back after they've hatched."

"It's beautiful," She said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"I'm lucky I have such a wonderful view." He sat down and pushed the pastries towards her.

"Are you sad your friend is leaving?" She asked before she took a bite.

"It feels," He paused, searching for the words, "right-like our destinies are forever intertwined."

"You really believe that?"

"Look out the window," Iroh said, "Tell me what you see."

"The sun is rising."

"Do you know what's beyond the sunrise?" She remained silent. "We can see a little of what lies ahead of us, but not what lies beyond-what the entirety is. We can guess, but we never really know. But, once we've chosen our path we must take the course that is before us and pray it leads to something better."

"Oh great spirits," She hid her face in her hands, "You're not trying to propose, are you?"

"What? No!" He sat thinking for a moment, "Ask me again tomorrow."

"Deal," She smiled, "Walk me home?"

He hopped up from his chair and offered her his hand, "Of course."

Once he had seen her safely to her home, he passed through the park. He paused by a tree, listening. Then he said, firm but gentle, "Come out."

Ozai shyly peered around the trunk.

"How'd you know?" The boy asked, surprised.

"I could hear you breathing across the street," Iroh said as his brother came to meet him.

"I thought Father told you not to see her anymore; he wants you to marry that admiral's daughter." Ozai looked at his brother questioningly.

"We may pass violets looking for roses. We may pass contentment looking for victory." Iroh said calmly.

"But what if Father doesn't approve?"

"I hear Omashu is lovely this time of year."

"You'd give up your birthright?" Ozai looked up, slightly startled.

"Fire Lord Ozai has a nice ring to it." Iroh smiled as he looked down at Ozai.

* * *

><p>AN: Fade into the sunset...or sunrise, I guess. I told you it was going to be anticlimatic. This story was supposed to be a oneshot about Iroh, but it ended up being a growing experience for all three masters. I have more stories (mostly oneshots, but that's what I said about this story too) planned for all three of our heroes.


End file.
